


Vaggie's Rage - The Republic's The Hunt (Special Cut)

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Vaggie goes on a mission to avenge AngelA special cut of my story https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948509
Relationships: Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)





	Vaggie's Rage - The Republic's The Hunt (Special Cut)

A few days later Vaggie was glaring at Valentino's limo as he was counting money from one of his clients. Vaggie gripped her spear her eyes had fire in them thinking of revenge.

As Valentino continued to sit their he suddenly felt being ripped out of the car and thrown to the ground as Vaggie subdued him.

"You bit-" He began to say but was cut off as Vaggie choked him to death

Vaggie snarled as she glared right into Valentino's eyes before gouging his eyes out as she choked him to death. Valentino gargled as he struggled with all his might.

"Fuck you!" Vaggie snarled at him as she choked him. Once Valentino was at his death bell Vaggie cut his head clean off and threw it down and screamed at his now dead body.

"Fuck you! Fuvk you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you!!! FUCKING FUCK YOU!!!!!" Vaggie screamed like a banshee screaming at his dead body. She breathed fast as her heart pounded a mile a minute she slid down by a wall by the side of him and tried to calm herself.

Her heart raced due to adrenaline. Killing him had been so satisfying. She knew she wasn't done yet.

She smiled thinking of Angel glad she had done this for him. Before she went home she had one more evil idea in mind.

Velvet was currently at Vox's place on her phone as she grew frustrated

"Crap Val never took this long! Where the fuck is he!!" She yelled worried about him suddenly his dead body landed right in front of him and she screamed as Vaggie grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him.

"Say hello to your master for me to you FUCKING CUNT!!!" Vaggie spat as she forced her to watch him. Velvet sobbed but Vaggie was having none of that. Vaggie tried to get away but Vaggie wrestled her down and pulled her clothes off and dragged her to the bathroom

"PLEEEEEEEASE NOOOOOOO!!!" She cried out loud but Vaggie was on autopilot she was gonna do this for Angel. She didnt give a fuck about the consequences. She took Velvets hair and shoved her into the shower and locked the sliding glass door and made the water scalding hot.

What she heard was Velvet begging her for mercy. She ignored her as she burned her in the burning water.

"I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!!!!" She cried out. Velvet screamed pounding on the glass shower door. Vaggie didnt do anything and left the bathroom and closed the door where she proceeded to go over to the shower pipes. She put her hand on the nozzle and listened to Velvets screams of pain.

Vaggie listened to her scream again and turned the nozzle on the pipe making it hotter. Velvet began pounding desperately on the glass

"STOOOOOOOOOP!!!!" She screamed pounding franticly trying to get out. Vaggie took her clothes off and got her naked body closer to the shower to hear Velvet. Velvet was panicking begging to be let out but Vaggie didnt listen.

Velvet cried her skin felt like it was melting off. Velvet banged against the door begging and pleading so desperately but Vaggie stood their listening to her.

"I'M SOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRY!!!" Velvet screamed.

"Tell that to Angel! Were only getting started!" Vaggie screamed. Vaggie left in a rage temporarily and got a wetsuit on before coming back barefoot while wearing the wetsuit. She opened the shower door and and entered the shower before closing the screen door. Velvet was litteraly on her legs crying. Vaggie stood her up and put her in a headlock as Velvet franticly struggled against her even trying to rib her. Vaggie just kept up the headlock as Velvet begged her to stop. Velvet did all that she could but it was no use She struggled in vaggies hold screaming and crying but Vaggie held her their. She screamed the loudest scream yet and tried to pull her head free bug Vaggie did not let up. Vaggie glared looking down on her her wetsuit getting soaked Vaggies bare feet kept themselves flat against the shower floor as Vaggie held the crying girls neck in her harm's. Vaggie tightened the hold and Velvet screened stomping each foot up and down in fri ght as she was stuck their. She pulled and pulled and pulled before crying for mercy which never game Vaggie's long sleeve wetsuit got soaked under the water. She dug her heels in and pulled desperately the bent over position was making her feel so helpless but Vaggie still didnt let up. Velvet tried to rip her head free from Vaggies grasp by trying to run and fall and anything's he could think of but was still stuck their. "LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Velvest screamed not being able to take this at all this was maddening she cried loudly and cursed out Vaggie She fell limp Vaggie's hold and Vaggie let go causing her to fall to the shower floor. Vaggie left the shower and closed the shower door before walking over to the pipes with her wetsuit now soaked and turned the water all the way to ice cold to make her freeze. Velvet screamed as loud as she could.

Vaggie continued to torment her with the water using both the hot and cold settings to torment Velvet. Velvet begged and begged but they both knew it was hopeless for her now.

Vaggie opened the door and turned the nob directly all the way so that it was freezing making Velvet scream really super loud. Vaggie was far from done and grabbed plastic bag and tape. Still in her wetsuit Vaggie go into the shower getting soaked and tied the plastic bag around Velvets head and then threw her back in before stabbing her with the spear locking the shower door shut and left Velvets place

Vaggie got dressed back into her regular clothes having killed two overlords do far. Two remained. Vaggie marched right over to Vox's and killed him with her exterminator spear and left in a hurry walking back home. She realized what she had done. She had just killed three overlords all together. Alastor and Lucifer remained and she wasnt gonna touch either of them. She trudged back home and collapsed on the hotel as the others surrounded her with concern asking if she was okay. She smirked and told them the tale.

From that point on Angel Dust was safer. He was so grateful for what Vaggie had done but feared that Lucifer would take revenge against his own daughter so Charlie took care of that with him in private. Once that was done. Angel Dust got therapy for his trauma he faced. He never had to worry ever again.


End file.
